Witch Way
by DarkSecretss
Summary: What happenes when other wiccans call upon the Source?
1. Prologe

Dark purple robed women were in a circle in the middle of a grassy area. There was a black pentacle in the middle of the circle. There were all clasping hands and they were all facing the moonlight. The moon then turned a blackish blue color and then a woman in the middle with a dark green robe began to speak.  
  
"We will cast tonight," she said with a dark smile and rose her arms in the arm and lightning hit the skies. "I call upon you Source. I call upon your mighty power and help us cast tonight." She stepped into the circle and joined hands with the other woman.  
  
A funnel of black wind began to blow in the middle of the circle and a man in a hooded cloak appeared. You can visibly see long nailed red fingers as he looked upon the coven of witches. "You called upon me?" he asked in a low baritone voice. "We call on you to cast a spell to control all of the realms," she said with a smile revealing her face out of the cloak and looked at him with a crooked smile.  
  
"Your wish will be granted dear wiccan. But first you must all do me a favor. You will cast a spell and help me destroy the Charmed Ones. I will give you a power dear leader. Yes, Bianca. Your power will be of a deflection sort. Whenever a power is used you can store it and deflect it Bianca, you will take care of the Charmed Ones for me, will you?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." She said smiling and looked to her coven. She had the spell in mind and so did they. The Source disappeared in another funnel of dark wind. Bianca smiled towards the coven and they all grasped hands and raised them towards the sky. "The Charmed Ones powers have failed again, they're have come nearer to end, we call upon the dark forces near and far, we call upon this spell by the darkest star."  
  
A fire formed in the middle and then turned black and red. It suddenly died down in a quick flash. In a brilliant lightning bolt, it began to rain and they all walked away together in a line. 


	2. Its Raining Dark Magic

Paige Matthews looked out the window of the living room of the Halliwell Manor. The downpour of rain was sudden and she had no clue that dark magic was at work. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where her sister Piper Halliwell was cooking. "You know its late Paige, you should get going home," said Piper looking up and then hurt a bolt of thunder. "Ack!" and then the bubbling on the top of the pot stopped. She had froze time. She raised her hands in the air again and they unfroze. "Infact, you could sleep in Prue's room. Its really bad outside." Phoebe Halliwell, the middle sister walked in the kitchen. Her hair was held up in a ponytail and she wore a sweater and sweat pants. Paige smiled. "Its really late. What are you guys doing up?" Paige and Piper looked up and another lightning bolt hit. Phoebe nodded and sat at the stool in front of Piper, where Paige was sitting. "What are you cooking anyway?" asked Paige "Its for the club! No touching!" said Piper smiling. Phoebe smiled as she tried to reach for the pot and Piper smacked her hand away. Paige nodded on and looked in the pot, and then placed her elbow on the cool table She felt a shiver and in a white light mixed with blue she disappeared in an orb like. Phoebe glanced up and then raised a brow. "Where'd she go? Marco!" "Polo!" cried a distant voice up the stairs of the attic. And then in another moment Paige appeared in that same orb of light. "Erm...what just happened?" asked Paige looking at her two sister, rubbing her forehead, trying to understand what just happened. "Well...you orbed." said Phoebe. "But I don't orb unless I get scared! And now I am getting really scared." "Maybe your powers are developing early." Said Piper. "Maybe you can orb wherever there's trouble," said Piper, and looked back at the pot and lowered down the knob of heating from her gas stove. "You know maybe they are growing," said Phoebe. Piper looked and took a taste of her soup that she had made. "It tastes delicious. You want a taste Phoebe?" she asked with a smile. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "To bad." And then the pot exploded and pieces of soup went everywhere. Paige's eyes widened. "You weren't angry! What is going on?" she asked with surprisement. "This is really weird." "Jeez, we're going to have a really bad week." Said Phoebe, and then a premonition came to her eyes. 


End file.
